


I love you too

by hwymog



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Caught, Fluff, Hacking, Husbands, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwymog/pseuds/hwymog
Summary: Connor and Oliver are in love and Michaela is uptight.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 39





	I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written coliver before oop

"Don't look at me like that!" Oliver exclaimed, blushing with a grin on his face. Connor smirked, his arm spread across the back of the couch and his left leg swung over his right.

“You Love when I look at you like that.” Connor uttered smugly.

“Not when I’m cleaning up Your mess.” Oliver smiled as he continued typing furiously.

“You love cleaning up my messes” 

“Shut up. What were you thinking anyway?” Oliver queried.

“I was bored and slightly drunk on scotch and Asher was being Really annoying earlier….” Connor huffed as he explained.

“So you decided to email everyone all the bitchy reasons you can’t stand them?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at his husband. Connor put a hand on Oliver’s knee,

“Blame the scotch. Just keep hacking and delete it please.”

“Only because I love you.” Oliver smiled as he glanced back over to Connor.

“Thank you. I love you too.” Connor planted a kiss on his husband’s cheek, keeping his face centimetres away from the side of the older man’s.

“You are very welcome but you owe me!” Oliver said, intertwining his fingers with Connor’s

“Oh, do I now???” Connor said, smiling with his lips against the side of his lover’s face.

Oliver exhaled deeply, the corners of his mouth twitching up, “you know I didn’t mean like that.”

“Uh-huh.” Connor muttered, planting kisses down Oliver’s neck, sliding closer to weave one hand inside his husband’s blazer and feeling the heat radiating from his body. Oliver turned his face to catch Connor’s lips with his own in a soft kiss. Connor hummed into Oliver’s mouth, parting his lips gently with his tongue. He leaned back, pulling Oliver down slowly on top of him. Oliver placed a hand on either side of Connor’s waist as he deepened the kiss. Connor tugged on Oliver’s tie hungrily and Oliver grinned against his husband’s mouth, reaching up to trace the ring on Connor’s finger that he would always cherish. Connor lay back and Oliver balanced himself with one hand next to his lover’s face and hooked the other one under Connor’s knee. Connor relished feeling his husband’s warmth and weight above him. Nothing in the world could touch him when he was like this…

“PUBLIC SPACE!” Michaela screeched, covering her eyes. Connor threw his head back and groaned loudly, Oliver rolled over huffing.

“Relax, we’ve done much worse on this couch.” Connor switched back to his smug self instantly “Be glad it’s not your bed again.”

Michaela rolled her eyes and strode into the kitchen as Oliver lunged back at his husband.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
